ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nostalgia Critic: Johnny Test
The video thumbnail consists of Nostalgia Critic holding a horrified Johnny Test in his neck, with NC pointing a knife to him, with the Johnny Test logo at the bottom right of the screen edited to read "Nostalgia Critic". Transcript NC: Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to. (Intro and theme song to Season 2 of Johnny Test plays) NC (voiceover): So, I have a pure flaming hate for Johnny Test, a godly pure horrible Canadian show that I wish never changed generations! For those who don't know what it is, Johnny Test is about a annoying, repetitive 9-year old kid called Johnny with a dog pal Dukey and his genius sisters Susan and Mary. For those who think this show is good, give this video a thumbs down. It's just my stupid opinion on this. (Season 1 theme song plays as footage of a S2 episode plays) NC (voiceover): Anyway, so continuing on. Johnny Test started out as a enjoyable show in 2005, the first three seasons being watchable. Until at least 2007, Teletoon decided to cancel the series, to be (gunshot) never aired again. (Theme song comes to a pause) NC (voiceover): I wish it was. (Clips of Season 4 and 5 episodes play) NC (voiceover): Suddenly in 2009, Johnny Test came back with a fourth season, moving to Cartoon Network in the United States when Kids WB got bulldozed. And hell, this show became a unwatchable wasted piece of shit. (NC is then seen on the screen) NC: Fuck you, Johnny Test. You have been such a WHINY, SELFISH BRAT all the time that makes me wanna take a gun at myself!!! (NC then grabs a knife and cuts off the Johnny Test characters' heads, one-by-one) (Clip from a episode of the show plays) Johnny Test: Whoa! Didn't see that coming! NC: Shut up, Johnny. Did you even see that coming?! Did you?! Shithead. (Punches Johnny Test in the head) NC: So, this show thankfully was cancelled in 2014, as I demand there will NEVER, EVER be a seventh season of this show! Seriously, this god-awful piece of Canadian cartoons makes Foodfight a masterpiece!! (Footage of a Season 6 episode plays) NC: So, while watching a episode, close your eyes and count the whip cracks. (Whip crack plays, as NC closes his eyes) NC: 1. 2. 3. 4. (NC opens his eyes) NC: Dammit, there never is a really quiet moment in this show, in which makes this show, a fucking EAR-RAPING, MIND-NUMBING, BRAIN-DAMAGING, LAUGH-FREE, EXTREME HEADACHING, EYESORING, TOOTH-DECAYING, FACE-PUNCHING and HEART-CRACKING half-ass show. And that's one of the reasons why I'm putting my TV on fire. (Picture with Johnny Test falling into Hell appears) NC (voiceover): I'm glad you enjoy yourself burning in the fiery depths of Hell, making my life ruined and spending your time in Land Abusralia. You have grown mature enough that I want to vomit in your eyes. NC: And guess what, I'm going to burn all the DVDs of your show right now! (NC puts the Johnny Test DVDs inside a fireplace and burns them) NC: Here! Now they're dead! NC: God, this show sucks dick. (A placecard shows up saying "THIS SUCKS".) NC: So in 36 years, this show will burn into the ground and the creator of this show will forget this was even made in the first place! (Season 5 episode plays) NC: AAAARGGGGHHHHHH, ARRRGHH! Fuck you, Johnny Test! Fuck Cartoon Network! Fuck Teletoon! NC: Man, this show is a piece of SAOZILLAFUXKUDISUUSEZUJDUFUXKUDKAJSHIFHSJQSWHGIBUFU. (NC puts Johnny Test on acid) NC (voiceover): JEUSISHDHUQUXBXHSYXYYAYHSYXYXYAYHSBXXNXFYCKHSUMSWUDEBEGY. (Cuts back to Nostalgia Critic) NC: You know, this takes Disney and Phineas and Ferb into shit levels! Shame on your crap, Johnny Test. You're the pain in my sack! NC: So that's my long review done. I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to. Category:Nostalgia Critic